


The Morning after

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, speed writing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le problème, c’est pas tant se réveiller chez un inconnu, ne pas se souvenir de la tête qu’il ou elle a, c’est surtout quand on commence à se demander ce qu’on a fait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning after

**Author's Note:**

> Petit défi de speed-writig, un thème, dix minutes ni plus ni moins pour une mini fic. Le résultat n’est pas forcément toujours cohérent, mais c’est drôle. Pour cette session, on s’est concentrées sur les originales, et le thème pour celle-ci était Ceinture.  
> Enjoy

John n'arrivait pas à se réveiller, il s'était à moitié emmêlé les pieds dans le drap. Il s'était presque cassé la figure en tentant de trouver la porte de la salle de bain, et avait poussé un long soupir de bonheur en vidant sa vessie. Et tant pis si quelqu'un d'autre occupait le petit appartement qui ne lui disait rien, il ou elle saurait qu'il avait très envie de pisser.

Il se passa une gerbe d'eau froide sur le visage et tenta de se souvenir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé une poignée de sable et son cerveau pataugeait dans la semoule. Pour ne rien arranger, il avait mal virtuellement partout. Il retourna dans la chambre en faisant craquer sa nuque, ramassant son boxer et son jean qui trainait sur le sol. Dans la pénombre créée par les rideaux, il ne pouvait distinguer qu'un tas de draps et de couette, aucun moyen de savoir qui était son compagnon du soir sans soulever le dit tas.

Il retrouva son t-shirt sur un meuble, et ses chaussettes près de la porte de la cuisine. Ses chaussures étaient quant à elle près de l'entrée, avec son blouson en vrac par terre. Il se tapotait les poches, quelque chose manquait, et il ne se souvenait toujours pas d'où il était. Sa ceinture, il portait toujours une ceinture avec ce fichu jean qui lui tombait sur les hanches.

Le brun fit un tour sur lui-même, manquant se casser la figure quand l'action lui fit violemment tourner la tête, et repéra enfin l'article manquant. Sa ceinture de cuir marron pendait tranquillement sur le montant du lit, près du tas de couette. Oh. Maintenant il se souvenait…

C'était donc ça la douleur.


End file.
